rpg_transcriptsfandomcom-20200214-history
After Hiatus Session 2
Master_GM (GM): Last time, (by last time I basically mean last month) the heroes had fended off an attack by a band of Mercs. Katriana and Morse found the ship very familiar. They had captured two of the last of the Mercs and are currently on board the ship discussing what their next line of action might be. Katriana DiSabato is currently in the med bay trying to put together one of those said mercs/ Cori: "Well, it looks like we have a new ship then..." She says looking around the well stocked med bay. Morse: "If we're going to keep this, we'd better be sure who we're taking it from." He turns to head out of the room, "I'm going to go visit the other guy." Katriana DiSabato doesn't look up from the procedure. "Cori, have you had a chance to look at the logs?" Cori: "Not really, no..." She says with a pause. "I suppose I could go do that now..." She says walking to the cockpit. Fynn Morano: Fynn follows after Morse. Eager to learn any information he can about this new confusing situation. Katriana DiSabato is glad once everyone has left, leaving her to her patient in peace. Pirate Raider: Morse having known this ship beforehand had locked the brigand in one of the rooms down below. When Morse and Fynn enter the room the Pirate sits up from a laying position. His hands still bound in binder cuffs behind his back. Morse: Morse sits down across from him, and remains silent for a while, seeing if the pirate will speak up first. Pirate Raider: The Pirate remains tight lipped and even tries to stare Morse down. Morse: "Do you want it to go that way? We're more than willing to be perfectly nice and decent people so long as you talk to us." Pirate Raider: "I've seen what you down when we don't comply, but I have nothing to say to you." Morse: "We were protecting ourselves. We're patching him up right now." Fynn Morano: "Is your livelyhood and mental stability really worth whatever secrets your keeping?" Pirate Raider: "Doesn't make me want to talk to you. I am going to die anyway. This ship is cursed." Fynn Morano: "Trust me, there are much worse fates than death." Pirate Raider: "I have been tortured before. He says referring to some of the scars on his face." Fynn Morano: "Physically, yes. But have you ever suffered the mental anguish that can be applied by someone knowledgeable in the force? Being subjected to a lifetime of your worst fear in a few second can rive even the most hardened of people absolutely mad..." Morse: Morse opens the door, and gestures for Fynn to step out with him. Fynn Morano: Fynn gives the pirate one last look with a raised eyebrow and follows Morse out. Morse: Hitting the controls to close the door again, "Can you wait out here for a bit? Good cop/bad cop really only works if both aren't in the room at the same time." Fynn Morano: "And I was just starting to have fun!" Fynn says starting to chuckle. Morse: "Cori, any status update on the ship logs?" He says speaking into his comm link. Cori: "Mostly just logs for maintenance. But there seems to be some of the data deleted. They have owned the ship for maybe a year." She replies. Morse: "Thank you. Keep digging and let me know if you find anything interesting. Any chance you've found this ship's name?" Cori: "Yeah, they look like they chose 'The Avenger'." Morse: "All right. Let me know if you can find the ship's name before it was theirs." Cori: "Deleted data is never gone fully, but it will take some time." Morse: "I understand. Your effort is appreciated." Morse opens the door and walks back in. Katriana DiSabato walks down the hallway toward Morse and Fynn, the datapad in hand Morse: (scratch my last comment then.) Morse turns to Kat, "How is he?" Katriana DiSabato: "Stable. I've done all I can for him. Hes going to need a cybernetic surgeon."' She holds out the datapd. "I found this on him." Morse: "Anything interesting on it?" Katriana DiSabato: "It's encrypted." "HE also had this badge, but the symbol isn't familiar to me." She hands that over as well. Morse: (Is it fingerprint encryption?) Cori: (No.) Morse: (Rats!) Morse looks at the badge. (Can I try any type of knowledge check on the badge?) Master_GM (GM): Galactic Lore Katriana DiSabato: Knowledge (Galactic Lore) 27 Master_GM (GM): Katriana looks it over once more and remembers something from a Cyclopedia. It looks like Blazen Claw. A group of Pirates that have been around for a long time in one way or another. Katriana DiSabato: "Oh... Blazen Claw... That's what it's from" "They're a group of pirates which has been around for while." Fynn Morano: "Why would they have been after Morse though?" Morse: "We'll just have to find that out." He says as he heads back into the room with their prisoner. Katriana DiSabato follows in behind him. Pirate Raider: He looks at you as you walk back in. Katriana DiSabato stays near the door, crossing her arms over her chest as she lets it close. Morse: Morse sits back down. "So you're scared of the people you work for, the Blazen Claw, is it?" "Maybe it's an honor thing?" Pirate Raider: He doesn't say anything, nor looks at you. Morse: "A long-standing pirate organization, I can't imagine they'd be too happy with whoever failed them like you have." Pirate Raider: He still says nothing. Morse: "So here's the deal: You talk, and I'll see to it that you 'died' here in service of this Blazen Claw. I'll make sure you have some credits to start a new life and leave you on any planet you choose. Don't talk, and I'll make sure your people get ahold of you, and take my chances with your pilot friend to give me information." Persuasion 35 Pirate Raider: He seems to mull it over for a few minutes, sitting there in silence just as you shift looking like you are going to get up, "How can I know I can trust you?" Katriana DiSabato steps forward and unlocks the binder cuffs. "Guess you'll have to take a leap of faith." Pirate Raider: He pulls at his wrist and rubs them. Morse: Morse nods at Kat's comments, "Take it from a survivor of this 'cursed ship.' I'd like to see someone else make it out." Pirate Raider: He sighs, "All right fine..." "I was called in by a friend who I owed a favor and it was suppose to be an easy job, make sure everyone who was aboard the escape pod didn't make it." Katriana DiSabato: "This friend have a name?" Pirate Raider: "I would have been compensated. The one who you are looking is Darth Magi." Alicia G: I hear that name before? Master_GM (GM): Not a name you have heard before. "He is a Drall." Katriana DiSabato looks at Morse wide eyed "Drall?!" Alicia G: and dammit.. now I've forgotten his name... Tsuvo? Master_GM (GM): Yes Morse: "Damn. This Drall friend of yours, does he ever go by any other names?" (Wait... He is saying that Darth Magi is the Drall, right?) Pirate Raider: "None that he has ever told." (Yeah.) Katriana DiSabato: "When did you hear from him last?" Pirate Raider: "48 hours ago." Cori: "I have some news..." She says over the comms. Morse: "Go ahead." He says into his comm. Cori: "The ship was called the Lovestar, owned by a Murrac. Shipping manifests, it however looks like the pirates took over the ship and killed everyone one board." Katriana DiSabato grows pale and she moves away from the pirate to cover how shaken she is. "Same ship..." Katriana DiSabato: "Why did it have to be THIS ship?" Morse: Suddenly it feels like he has been hit by a ton of bricks. He can't help but stare at nothing for a minute as he takes it all in. "So... This ship. This is your ship and your Drall friend called you in for this mission?" Cori: "Yes..." He says cautiously. Pirate Raider: "Yes..." He says cautiously. Katriana DiSabato can't stand to hear anymore and heads for the door, muttering to herself as she goes. Morse: Morse lets out a heavy sigh, "I don't think I have any more questions for you. Do you have a destination in mind already?" Alicia G: aww.. Jorda leave? Schwall: I guess Jordan's internet went down? Pirate Raider: "Corellia would be a nice place to start over." Morse: Morse almost laughs at his answer. "We'll set a course. Do you need anything in the mean time?" Pirate Raider: "No." Morse: He nods as he heads out the door, locking it behind him. He makes short time of finding Kat. Katriana DiSabato is leaning against the bulkhead just on the other side. Breathing heavily, she seems to be in some state of shock. Morse: He leans his back against the wall next to her. Katriana DiSabato doesn't notice that he's joined her. Katriana DiSabato: "I feel like... I'm back where I started," she says finally upon recognizing Morse's presence. Morse: He nods, "I understand." Katriana DiSabato: "Do you?" she asks with mild surprise. Morse: "Why wouldn't I? This place isn't pleasant for me either." Katriana DiSabato: "It's not just this place... Tsuvo's betrayal, losing the Mariame. All my careful planning..." She stops and shakes her head. "Those plans.. they don't mean anything now." Morse: "Which is exactly what he wants. He's trying to get in our heads." Katriana DiSabato: "Do you think he knew? Found out about our history with this ship?" Morse: "I think that's the message he's sending, yes. 'I know your past, and who you are.'" Katriana DiSabato starts to shake. "Then..." she takes a breath. "There's no point in trying hide it anymore." Katriana DiSabato: "If he knows, and he wants to use it against us. He'll use who I am against us the first moment we set foot on Talus." Tulas* Morse: "I just have to hope..." He says, staring at his hands. Katriana DiSabato takes his hand in an effort to stop their shaking. A quiet determination building within her. "What is it?" Morse: He spins his ring with his right hand, "I can't even think about it. He succeeds if I do." Katriana DiSabato watches him spin the ring and nods, understanding. "He's been a step ahead of us this whole time... Perhaps its time we do something that might be unexpected..." Morse: "Sounds great if you have an idea of such a maneuver." Katriana DiSabato: "A crazy plan, perhaps... one I'm not even sure I like." Making the decision she goes in the direction that she can sense Fynn. Katriana DiSabato walks determinedly into the cockpit and is glad when she finds both Cori and Fynn. Morse: Morse makes his way along with her. Katriana DiSabato stops just before they notice them come in. "I think Tsuvo has tried to make it so it will be hard to trust one another. That we'll break and draw into our secrets. The way I see it, we're going where my secret will be the most dangerous. Knowing could be dangerous in it's own right, but so could be not. I'd rather take the chance in trusting again and having friends who will know what they're getting into." Katriana DiSabato steps fully into the cockpit. Cori spins around in the cockpit. "So, what is our next move?" Katriana DiSabato: "I'm sure our pirate friend gave Morse a destination to take him to... but first. I have something to tell the both of you." She looks between them, and wonders for a moment where she should start. Cori raises her eyebrow. Fynn Morano: Fynn furrows his brow and looks at her quizzically Katriana DiSabato: "In light of what's happened... and where we'll be going I think it's best I tell you. Though I must warn you that doing so will by no means make you any safer. Maybe the contrary, but I feel you have a right to it..." she starts knowing that at this point she's just stalling. Cori: She looks at Fynn. Fynn Morano: Fynn looks back at Cori then back at Kat. "How many times have we all almost died- some maybe closer than others- already for this mission? We can't be put in much more danger as it is. So you might as well just come out with it Katriana. Katriana DiSabato sighs. and starts with the most obvious of her secrets. "My name isn't Katriana... I've gone by many aliases, but my real name," she pauses for a moment, "Is Adalyn Pallax." Katriana DiSabato: "Six years ago I was betrothed to the nephew of the Queen Mother of Tulas. I perhaps would have been happy with the arrangement had I already not met Jonah." "We conspired with my teacher and a good friend for us to steal some of the money intended for the wedding and run away. Though.. as you've probably guessed things didn't work out that way." Katriana DiSabato looks between Cori and Fynn waiting for them to say something. Fynn Morano: "Is that all of it?" Katriana DiSabato shrugs. "It's the abridged version... I fear that Tsuvo has found out about my origins on Tulas. There are many who would remember me, and the promises my parents made... and then there's my mother herself." Fynn Morano: "Well from what I head it doesn't sound like that big of a deal. Not sure what all the pomp and circumstance was over. What would the implications even be if Tsuvo let slip who you were?" *heard Master_GM (GM): Listen guys, sorry I am going to have to go. Tomorrow is my wife's birthday and I have to get some things done. Alicia G: np.. have a good one Jake Fynn Morano: alright jake see ya later Katriana DiSabato sighs. "It may not be anything... All I know is that if Jonah is found to be with me, then his life and his village's is forfeit. Giving me up was the price he had to pay to keep them all safe. As for me... I won't know till I get there, but my mother may still be trying to gain control of the royal court through my marriage with the Queen's nephew. If she finds me, she'll do everything in her power to make me her puppet and I'm not sure I'm strong enough to resist her." Fynn Morano: "Is a sensitivity in the force genetic with your family then Kat?" Katriana DiSabato nods. "Yes, my mother is skilled in the manipulation of thoughts and desires. A trait I've perhaps inherited from her." Fynn Morano: "Well, how do you think we should handle the situation? Avoid the situation at all costs; or go at it head on?" Katriana DiSabato: "Well.. unless Tsuvo was lying to us about the next clue being in the middle of a Tulasian sea, then we have little choice but to move forward..." Her expression takes on a hardened look. "Anyways, I think it's time I stopped hiding and face what I've left behind me. Otherwise I don't think there's any ways Jonah and I will be able to truly move forward. We'd always be looking back wondering if they'd catch up." "If Tsuvo is anticipating us not trusting each other, I hope this throws a bit of a kink in his plan." Morse: "Indeed. We should probably also explain this ship to them as well." Katriana DiSabato: "Your turn to explain things..." Morse: "Honestly, I don't even remember what I told you about how I know Katriana, but we really met as a part of the crew of this vessel." "I was moving up the ranks of a criminal organization run by a (I don't remember his species) named Murrac. I didn't know what it was when I got into it, but once it became clear, I was in too deep to easily get out of it. And to be honest, I did enjoy a good amount of it, and tried to keep as clean as possible." Alicia G: Zeltron Morse: "Eventually Murrac assigned me to this vessel, as the head of security. It wasn't long after that that Katriana was hired as well. We worked together for quite a while, becoming friends, until... A particular assignment that became the catalyst for our desire to get out of the organization. It took some time and planning, but we eventually got out and parted ways. I even left behind my family on Coruscant to help ensure their safety." Fynn Morano: "What was the assignment?" Adalyn/Katriana shivers visibly at the recollection. "I think some things are better left unsaid.. Suffice to say, many innocent people lost their lives." Fynn Morano: "Fair enough. So is that everything you both needed to say?" Adalyn/Katriana glances at Morse and then says with a straight and even fearful face to Fynn. "This ship is cursed." Fynn Morano: Fynn grins, "Yeah ok, I''be sure to watch out for the spooky ghosts. So what should our next move be?"'' Category:Corellian Corruption